listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Monsters, Inc. characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the film Monsters, Inc. Main Characters James P. Sullivan James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, the film's protagonist, is a large, furry blue monster with purple spots, voiced by John Goodman. When he is first seen, Sulley is the top scarer at Monsters, Inc., responsible for generating the screams that provide power for the city of Monstropolis along with his partner, Mike Wazowski. During the course of events, Sulley accidentally allows a small girl, Boo, to enter the Monster World. He attempts to return her to her room, but to no avail. When her presence becomes public knowledge, he hides her in his home, eventually coming to realize that she is not as dangerous as he has been led to believe. Sulley soon becomes attached and protective of his young human friend, which he makes clear to Mike. After Sulley saves Boo from Randall's scream machine, Waternoose orders Randall to retrieve her and eliminate Sulley. The chase runs through the factory and through an entire network of doors between both the monster world and the human world. At the end of this chase, Randall is overpowered and thrown into a closet in a swamp, where he is mistaken for an alligator and beaten with a shovel. Sulley and Mike promptly destroy the door, banishing Randall as they were. When Waternoose is taken away, Monsters Inc. faces an almost certain end. But Sulley takes over the company, and changes the focus from the collection of screams to laughter, which he has learned is many times more powerful than scream. His original names were Johnson and Mulligan. After the bloopers of the film, he announces the Monsters, Inc. Company Play "starring, written, directed, and produced by Mike Wazowski" and co-stars in the play. Sulley also appears in the credits of the 2006 film Cars as a giant, horned, blue monster truck. Mike Wazowski Michael "Mike" Wazowski, the film's second protagonist, is a Cyclops monster in the shape of a tennis ball, with one large eye, two horns on his head, and arms and legs, but no torso. His voice actor Billy Crystal claims that the character is a mix between Mr. Toad and Sammy Davis, Jr.. He works as Sulley's scare assistant, providing closet doors for Sulley to enter and scare children, as well as collecting the scream containers he fills. He is initially much more reluctant towards Boo, and although he does not form as close a relationship with her as Sulley, he warms up to her and makes it possible for Sulley to find her again in the end of the film. In the middle of the film, he announces to other monsters about the musical he is working on called "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From." Also, he takes a much more active role in the company by making children laugh instead of scream. In one of the bloopers, he blows the line "Go grow up" by saying "Go throw up" instead, however he did not recognize his mistake, despite Boo's laugh. After the bloopers of the film, Mike's new company play( in which he has starred, directed, written and produced) based on the film goes into public, and after the audience bursts into applause, it is revealed that Mike has a mother, who is seen sitting in the front row of the audience. In the credits of the 2006 film Cars, Mike appears as a small, green, one-eyed car. A running gag through the movie is that is face is covered up in advertisement. "Boo" Boo is a two-year-old human child who has escaped from her room from which Randall intended to kidnap her. Much of the film's plot follows what happens as Mike and Sulley try to get Boo back to safety. When she first appears, Boo is very attached to Sulley, calling him "Kitty" because she sees him as a giant kitty-cat, but he is not so keen. But as the film progresses, he develops a bond with her. The first time it happens is when she gets out of her bedroom playing with his tail. Halfway through the film, they play Hide and Seek in the bathroom, and Boo is very good at it - always seeming to vanish and reappear in a different stall. Sulley becomes a serious protector of Boo and even chides her during one of the times she runs away from him and Mike. In the bloopers, Boo takes several attempts to catch a food with her mouth. Boo's parents are never seen and it is not clear what happens in the human world when she is missing or when she grows up. Boo's real name is Mary, named after the actress who has voiced the character, Mary Gibbs. Celia Mae Celia Mae is Mike's girlfriend in Monsters Inc. Like Mike, Celia is an employee in Monsters Inc. Jennifer Tilly provides the voice of the character. poase frase Henry J. Waternoose Henry J. Waternoose is the main antagonist in the film, and the former CEO of Monsters Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Waternoose's protegé, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose is behind a plot to increase the dwindling scare production along with Randall, the company's second-biggest producer and a less-than-savory fellow worker. When Waternoose finally figures out that Sulley and his teammate and pal Mike Wazowski have the child, he orders Randall to chase after and eliminate the duo. After Mike and Sulley banish Randall, Waternoose notices that the child is with Sulley and chases them into the scare simulator, where Waternoose is lured into Mike's trap. Waternoose is recorded and played back using the same system normally used to analyze trainees' performance. With this incriminating evidence, Waternoose is taken away by the Child Detection Agency (CDA). As he is dragged away, Waternoose angrily blames Sullivan for 'destroying' the company, saying that the energy crisis will go worse due to that; however, this eventually proves to be wrong, as Sulley himself eventually becomes the new CEO of the company and requires all the monsters to make children laugh, which of course generates more power than screams, thus ending the crisis for good. Henry J. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn. Abominable Snowman The Abominable "Invie" Snowman finds Mike and Sulley stranded in the snow in the Himalayas after Waternoose banishes the two. He keeps them safe in an ice cave. He has attempted to make the best of his exile, describing the Himalayas as a Winter Wonderland and making lemon snow cones for his fellow monsters. He was also banished, but the movie doesn't elaborate as to why. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger, who has a voice part in every other Pixar film. He also appears in the credits of the 2006 film Cars as a snowplow. Randall Boggs Randall Boggs is the secondary antagonist in the movie. He is a big ginger Monster. His voice was provided by Steve Buscemi. Randall resembles an anthropomorphic lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for the power company Monsters Inc. by entering children's rooms via a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. Randall acts as the direct rival of the movie's protagonists, James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski, and is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. He spends most of the time in second place, but he temporarily took over them. Alas, Sully takes over again about five seconds later. The words "Never mind" are said over the intercom afterwards. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp, where a hillbilly family smacks Randall with a shovel, thinking that he is an alligator. The door he was sent through is then destroyed to ensure he doesn't come back. Sometime later, Mike writes, directs, and produces Monsters, Inc. Company Play, a low-budget play based on the events of the film in which many of the employees replay the parts they had. Randall is played by Needleman in the play. Sophie “Sofia” Balthazar Sofia is a scare assistant of the factory, Monsters, Incorporated voiced by Sissy Spacek. Before she worked on the scare floor, she went to Monsters University, (Note: The Movie was released 11 years after the original). She also was the helper of Randall Boggs and Fungus, but betrayed them later in the movie so that she was able to help Mike and Sulley return Boo home Roz Roz is the bookkeeper of the Monsters, Inc. factory, voiced by Bob Peterson. 30 years before the movie takes place, Roz is supposed to have been the first runner-up in the Miss Monstropolis beauty contest. She speaks with a very rough voice and has a slug-like body. Roz has green-brown skin and a bit of grey hair on the top of her head. She wears a red sweater. Mike and Sulley, try to avoid getting in trouble with Roz mostly because, no matter how many times they try to remind themselves, they almost always forget to file their paperwork. She is revealed to be Agent 001 of the Child Detection Agency (CDA) and quite ironically seems to have a desire to avoid paperwork on Boo's time in the monster world. She is also frequently seen in the bloopers, replacing characters during several shots for comic effect and laughing thereafter. She also enjoys reading the newspaper "The Daily Glob" at her lunch hour at work. Secondary Characters Fungus Randal's assistant, Fungus is always seen wearing three-lensed glasses for his triple eyes. Cowed by Randall's short temper, Fungus reluctantly helps him with his plot to revolutionize the scaring industry. Fungus is fundamentally kind and well-meaning, even apologizing to Mike Wazowski about his capture. Once Randall has been banished to the human world, Fungus becomes much happier and takes on the job of making children laugh. He is voiced by renowned puppeteer and director Frank Oz. In the Monsters, Inc. company play written, directed and producted by Mike, Fungus was played by Smitty. Needleman and Smitty Needleman and Smitty are lesser employees who work as janitors and have minor jobs like cleaning, and disposing of waste, and bringing in a door shredder; nowadays, however, their lattermost job is the most prominent. They are comic relief in the film, and often argue. Needleman is a tall brown monster with small horns while Smitty is a small green monster with no legs, and has mop-like hair and braces. Needleman lives with his mother. Both are voiced by Daniel Gerson. In one of the bloopers, the two lose control of a door shredder and go on a wild ride across a Scare Floor. They also appear in the Monsters, Inc. Company Play as Randall Boggs and Fungus respectively. George Sanderson A Scarer who is in the same Scare Floor as Mike Wazowski and Sulley. He is a large monster with a single horn on his head and covered in orange fur. He is partnered with the annoying Charlie, who continuously reports Emergency Code 23-19 to the CDA. George is the victim of these calls as he ends up (repeatedly) with a child sock on his back (due to the static electricity produced by his fur) and ends up completely shaved. He later ends up with a broken leg due to being covered with children's toys and CDA agents tackle him. George finally gets fed up with Charlie's calls for alert. Sulley rushes out of a door and George gets another sock on his body. As Charlie is about to call for help, George seizes him, shoves the sock in his mouth and tosses him into the door. By the end of the film, his fur has grown back, and he enjoys his new job at making children laugh. He is voiced by Samuel Lord Black. In one of the bloopers, after George is shaved, Roz appears instead, somehow having replaced him. He also appears in Monsters, Inc. Company Play that Mike has written, directed, and produced. Charlie Charlie is George's assistant and loves working with him, considering George to be a brother to him. Charlie is a green monster with tentacle limbs and eyes on antennas. Charlie constantly calls the CDA at the sign of an emergency. The most common is 23-19, which involves a monster having a child's item on them - the monster, in this case, is poor George. George is shaved completely and later ends up with broken limbs due to a second incident. In the end, Charlie has a sock stuffed down his throat by George and is tossed through a door into the Himalayas when he is about to call the CDA again. Ms. Flint An employee in Monsters, Inc. who seems to train the new Scarers in a practice room. She often ends up grumpy due to the incompetence of the new Scarers. Flint is a tall, snake-like monster with only two arms and frills over her eyes. She is voiced by Bonnie Hunt. Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile A new employee hoping to become a great Scarer like Sulley. He is a large blue reptillian monster with long retractile claws and the first monster to be seen in the film. He demonstrates how to scare a child but freaks out part way through the test, causing a funny gag that involves a soccerball, a rollerskate and some Jacks. Bile later tries to perform in front of Mr. Waternoose, with terrible results. Bile is later seen to have become an employee, using his gag from the beginning of the film to make children laugh. He is voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. Jerry The floor manager of Sulley and Mike's Scare Floor with seven fingers on each hand. He is good friends with Sulley and Mike, and often is visited by Mr. Waternoose for inspection. He supervises the scare-floor, counting down until it's time to scare, and handling emergencies. Mrs. Nesbit A large female employee who appears to look after the children of some of the other employees. She and her small group come across Boo in her monster disguise when she is separated from Sully. This name is a reference to Toy Story, where Buzz Lightyear becomes distraught from his failure to fly, in which he loses an arm, and calls himself "Mrs. Nesbit", having been named that by Hannah. Pete "Claws" Ward A large blue-skinned crocodilian-like monster who has extendable claws. He is a Scarer, working on the same Scare Floor as Sulley, Mike and Randall. He is shown to be very terrified of an unseen six-year old girl when he comes running out of her door and breaks down in front of his Scare Assistant, who slaps him and tells him to "keep it together man". This event leads to the girl's door being destroyed. He later appears in the audience of the company's theatre production of "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me", where he becomes overemotional when Mike sings, and is smacked again by his assistant. He was voiced by the late Joe Ranft. "Ted" An enormous monster who lives near Mike and Sulley, and walks to work every day. Due to his near-Godzilla size, it appears he only needs to take five steps to get there. Nothing past his right leg is seen in the movie, and it is unknown how he can enter the building, given his massive girth. In one of the bloopers, he is replaced by Rex, who tries to take his place and act scary. Miscellaneous *A Jessie doll from Toy Story 2 appears as a toy in Boo's room. *As a tiny "sneak peak" at the next Pixar film Finding Nemo, a Nemo squeeze toy appears in Boo's room. Another can be seen hanging on the wall in a different room when Sully throws Randall through a door. *'Rex' from the ''Toy Story'' films (voiced by Wallace Shawn) makes a cameo in one of the bloopers. *'Mrs. Wazowski' is Mike's mother. She sits in the front row of the audience during the Monsters, Inc. company play. She is seen in closeup giving her son a loud whistle as the rest of the audience applauds. She wears one-eyed glasses and a pair of red shoes, and sports a head of grey hair like Roz. Category:Pixar characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Monsters, Inc.